Put You To Bed
by dimasalang28
Summary: fanfic based on the song Bed by J. Holiday... my summary sucks...better read it... hope you like it


Disclaimer: I own nothing; all characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa

This popped in to my head while I was in bed listening to the song Bed by J. Holiday… So I remembered the cute couple that I know and wrote this fanfic based on the song.. Hope you'll like it. Oneshot, post FMAB.

There might be some lemon, but I'll do my best to keep it gentle.

By the way, he only has a left automail leg in this, the rest is flesh…

**Put You To Bed.**

Edward came home after a long day of work and a bumpy train ride from Central. He was able to have the weekend off without General Mustang calling him, he made sure of that when he threatened the General with pictures of beautiful women with him in it and trying to show it to Hawkeye if he tried to call him. He was looking forward to seeing his wife after a week on not touching her, kissing her or seeing her smile. He opened the door with his key and entered the living room. Food was placed on the table for him, as if she knew that he would be hungry when he comes back.

He finished his meal and did the dishes, removed his blue military coat and only a white long sleeved polo shirt remained with sleeves folded up to his elbows. He opened the door knob slowly and saw her sleeping form on the bed. His cheeks flushed when he saw what she was wearing. Spaghetti strapped shirt, a lacy panty that covered half of her bottom, she was sleeping on her side, her hair glowing against the moonlight. He almost closed the door when he remembered that he was already married to her.

"_Damn…" _he cursed quietly under his breath and walked slowly towards her, _"This is the first time I saw her like this, not since our wedding night."_

He took a chair beside the bed and observed her. She was sleeping peacefully and her glowing form rivaled the moon that was flooding the room. He remembered this song that Havoc was humming when he was at Central.

_Girl change into that Victoria's secret thing that I like_

_Alright, OK, tonight you're having me your way_

_Perfume, spray it there, put our love in the air_

Edward leaned closer to her and smelled her gentle perfume, Lavender and Vanilla; it sent goose bumps all over him as he gently stroked her hair. He slowly stood up and sat on the bed next to her.

_Now put me right next to you_

_Finna raise the temp in the room_

Winry opened her eyes slowly and stirred when she saw her husband sitting on the side of the bed, his hands still stroking her hair.

"_Hey there Ed." _She held his hand and placed them on her cheeks. "_Glad you're home."_ She smiled at him gently.

Ed smiled back at her and kissed her forehead. "_Hey Win, I missed you." _ Winry sat up with support from her arms, palms on the bed while she kissed him on his cheek. "_Come here Colonel Elric."_

_First rub my back like you do, right there_

_Uh uh right there_

_You touch me like you care_

_Now stop…_

"_Have you been working so hard this week?" _He asked her in a whisper, she giggled and pressed her forehead to his chin. "_Kinda, but you're here now.." _Winry stroked his chest and finally removed his shirt which showed his well built torso.

_And let me repay for the week that you've been through_

_Working at nine to five and staying cute like you do_

The two kissed gently at first as Edward felt her soft and smooth skin against his palm, she moaned softly as he pulled her closer to him, only the spaghetti strap in between them. "_Ed, I missed you too."_

_I love it, I love it_

_You love it, you love it_

_Everytime, everytime, we touching_

_I want it, I want it_

_You want it, you want it_

_I'll see you, see you in the morning, in the morning_

Edward let his fingers cascade in to her hair gently as he kept on kissing her, she was all his, his wife and he made sure he made her feel it tonight. Her arms were wrapped around his body as he slowly releases hers from that thin clothing that separated his skin from hers.

_Wanna put my fingers through your hair_

_Wrap me up in your leg_

_I love you til your eyes roll back_

_I'm tryin' to put you to bed, bed, bed_

_Imma put you to bed, bed, bed_

_Then imma rock your body, turn you over_

_Love is war, I'm your soldier_

_Touchin' you like it's our first time_

Their clothes were scattered on the floor as they gave in to each other, every moan and sound they made were music to their ears. They both moaned until they collapsed as they reached their piece of heaven. Winry was beside him as they lay down on the bed, her right arm on his chest, her eyes closed but Edward watched her as she formed a small smile on her lips. Her skin glinted as sweat trickled from their bodies. "_I want you again Win…" _He whispered in to her ear.

_I'm staring at you while you sleep_

_Irreplaceable beauty_

_Put my face in to your neck and breathe_

_Take you in to my senses _

_Wake up it's time to finish round two, round two_

_Matter of fact it's closer to three_

_She like "How long I been sleep?"_

_Shawty kisses turn in to the sweetest dreams_

_Like give it to me_

_And I can feel her tell me_

Edward was on top of her again, kissing her neck. Winry teased him by avoiding his kisses and laughing softly when he frowned. She suddenly kissed him gently and his frown went away.

_My angel this is wonderful_

_Thanks for letting me bless you_

_Come down, fly right_

_Drift back into heaven_

Edward made sure he was holding her when they came again; he wanted her to say his name in to his ear as they reached heaven again. She collapsed in to his shoulders "_Ed….I love you"_ Then she closed her eyes while he placed her gently in the bed. An angel was sleeping beside him, his wife, his Winry.

_Watch the sunlight peak over the horizon_

_The sun ain't the only thing that's shining_

_Now imma send you out into the world with my love_

_Tell everybody eh, everybody _

The morning sun played on her bare shoulders as she slept on her side, facing Edward, her cheeks pink from the heat last night. Edward was awake staring at her; he had his right elbow supporting his upper body while observing her. He brushed her hair and kissed her forehead gently so as not to wake her up. He knew she was tired, very tired and he wanted her to just rest. He gently stood up and put on his boxers then went down to make breakfast. His angel will be hungry when she wakes up.

**At Central HQ…**

Jean Havoc noticed Edward humming that song he liked while he signed some papers. "_Looks like the Chief is in a good mood today eh…"_

Havoc almost dropped his cigarette from his mouth when he saw Edward smile that he can easily recognize and stopped on his tracks, he's smiling like something good happened during his weekend off, and he's humming Havoc's favorite song.

"_So, he got laid eh..?" _He thought it was too loud when Edward glared at him from his desk without saying a word. Havoc just cleared his throat and walked quickly towards Kain Fuery who was on the other side of the room.

Edward kept on humming that song though…


End file.
